Camping Trip Truth
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been dating since they were 12 years old. what if a little 5 year old girl comes into the picture. will Troy and Gabriella's relationship live? will they be able to save the 5 year old Kelly in time? will people live or die?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story, called "Camping Trip Truth". It's not long, but then again… it kind of is. I hope you will like it. It's not as good as Concrete Angel, but I wrote this just over the summer. I started it BEFORE Concrete Angel, but I lost interest in it, and then it came back. : P I hope you will read it. I have the sequel started and I am currently writing it. Please review at the end guys!**

**Chapter 1**

When a 15 year old Gabriella Montez was 10, her dad Andrew Montez died… or he ran away and abandoned his family.

As Gabriella packed for her 3 week camping trip that's for her Drama and Science classes, Gabriella's mom Maria is a chaperone for the trip, so Gabriella and Maria would be driving up to the campsite. Gabriella asked Maria if they could pick up her best friend/boyfriend, Troy Bolton and her other best friends Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth. Gabriella has curly black hair and the length goes to the small of her back. Gabriella wants to cut her hair, but she always forgets to ask her mom for a ride.

As Gabriella arrived at her school… East High, the day before the trip started, Gabriella arrived to Troy's locker. Next week is their 3 year anniversary. Gabriella is happy that she gets to spend that day with her boyfriend and not at school. Troy and Gabriella has been friends since they were 11. They have been best friends since they were 11, and started dating when they were 12.

As Maria woke up, she decided to call her boyfriend Greg Hardley, and invite him for the camping trip. Maria and Greg have been dating for 2 months without Gabriella knowing. Greg has a 5 year old daughter named Kelly, who has straight, black hair that's shoulder length with brown eyes. Maria has never seen Kelly, only pictures. When Maria is over at Greg's house, Kelly is never home or she is in bed.

"Hello?" Greg asked as he picked up the phone

"Hey Greg, its Maria" Maria greeted

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Good. What can I do for you on this lovely day?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you would like to go camping with me, Gabi and her Drama and Science classes."

"I can't leave Kel though"

"She could come as well. It'll be fun. You can meet Gabi and I can meet Kelly"

"Sure. I'll bring her along. So when is it?"

"Just meet us at East High tomorrow and you can either fallow us, or I'll drive"

"Ok. What time?"

"7am"

"Wow, that's early… but I'll meet you there"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye"

As Greg got off the phone, Kelly sat beside him tied up.

"We're going camping" Greg smiled at Kelly as Kelly started to shake, "let's pack" as Greg untied Kelly, she ran to her little room in Greg's apartment and started to pack as Greg packed his stuff. Kelly ended up packing all her clothes, her pillow and only blanket.

As the next day arrived, Greg put his suitcase and Kelly's in the car as Kelly jumped into the front seat with Greg beside her.

"Ready?" Greg asked as Kelly nodded. Once they arrived to East High, Greg saw Maria and the students and teachers, who are going on the trip.

"Hey Greg" Maria greeted as Greg and Kelly walked over

"Hey Maria" Greg gently kissed her cheek as Kelly rolled her eyes and looked around in amazement, "this is my daughter Kelly. Kelly this is my girlfriend Maria"

"Hello Kelly. Are you excited to go camping with the older kids?" Kelly quickly nodded as she stared at the guy with an afro, "that's my daughter's best friend. And he is also, her boyfriend's best friend. His name is Troy, and the guy with the afro's name is Chad. Would you like to meet them?" Maria held out her hand as Kelly looked at it nervously.

"Ok" Kelly whispered as she took Maria's hand. No one heard Kelly, and that is the way she liked it.

As Gabriella, Chad, Troy and Taylor talked about pink jelly… literally. Gabriella saw her mom holding a little girl's hand and a guy, right beside the little girl.

"Hey hunny" Maria greeted

"Who is this? And hi to you too" Gabriella asked about the guy and knelt in front of the girl, so she can be at her level, "Hi. I'm Gabriella. You can call me Gabi, if it's easier. What's your name?"

"Kelly. I'm 5" Kelly whispered as she held up her right hand to show, and was surprised that Gabriella heard her.

"Wow, you're smart. I'm 15…"

"10 years older than me"

"Yes, you're right…" before Gabriella can finish, Greg interrupted.

"I'm Greg. Kelly's dad and your mom's boyfriend" Greg told her

"He's your boyfriend?" Gabriella stood up and looked at Maria, and Maria looked down, "how long?" Gabriella asked Maria.

"2 months" Greg answered

"I was asking my mom, not you" Gabriella growled, "how come I didn't know?" Gabriella asked Maria again

"Kelly didn't either" Greg answered again

"Will you shut up? You should've told Kelly, and my mom should've told me! Where's her mom, since you love answering everything?"

"She died"

"You're trying to replace her aren't you?" Gabriella snapped again, "oh, and you will never replace my dad!" Kelly looked at Gabriella with happiness in her eyes. She would've NEVER had the courage to say that.

"I don't plan to"

"What?" Maria stepped in. Maria released Kelly's hand as Greg grabbed Kelly's arm and tightened his grip, which caused Kelly to wince and cry out, "let Kelly go! You're hurting her!" Greg let Kelly go as she held her arm and started to sob.

"Kelly, come here sweetie" Gabriella knelt down again and held her arms open. Kelly walked to her quickly and hugged her. As Gabriella stood up with Kelly crying in her arms, Troy, Chad and Taylor walked over. Taylor handed Gabriella a small ice pack, so Gabriella gently put it where, it's now forming a bruise.

"What I meant to say was; I know I will never be able to replace Gabi's dad, and you may never be able to replace Kel's mom. It's really hard" Greg explained to Maria.

"I know. I thought you were meaning that we will never last" Maria confessed

"I know we will. I love you Maria"

"I love you too Greg" as they hugged, Gabriella saw Kelly roll her eyes which caused her to laugh, "Gab, say sorry to Greg"

"I'm sorry Greg" Gabriella answered between clench teeth. Gabriella saw Kelly smile softly to her.

"It's ok Gabi. I forgive you"

"Uhh huh" as Gabriella turned around as Maria and Greg walked away, she saw Troy, Chad and Taylor behind her. Gabriella kept her hand on the ice pack, and Kelly rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder. Kelly saw the guy she was staring at before… the one with the afro, "hey guys"

"Hey Gabs. Who's this cutie?" Troy asked his girlfriend about the little girl in her arms.

"This is my mom's boyfriend's 5 year old daughter Kelly" Gabriella answered as fear filled Kelly's eyes, "Kelly, this is my boyfriend Troy, my best friend Taylor and my other best friend Chad. Chad is Troy's best friend since kindergarten and…" Gabriella told, until Chad interrupted her.

"And the funniest person to walk the earth!" Chad pointed out as he started to play superhero. Kelly started to laugh as Chad ran around them, and Gabriella took the ice pack away and gave it to Taylor.

Once Chad stood in front of them, and Taylor came back from putting the ice pack back into the infirmary in the school, Gabriella saw Kelly still smiling

"I like your hair. It's like the mane of the lion" Kelly smiled innocently. Chad and the group started to laugh as Chad gently took Kelly into his arms.

"Would you like to touch it?" Chad asked with a grin.

"Ok" Kelly started to play with his hair as Taylor, Troy and Gabriella awed.

"I didn't know you are nice to children like that" Taylor laughed

"I like Kelly so I'm nice to shawty" Chad answered, giving Kelly a nickname

"Is it because she likes your hair?" Taylor asked

"Yes… well part of it" Kelly carefully climbed onto Chad's back and started to play with his hair again.

"AHH, I LOST MY HAND!" Kelly talked to herself, "Oh, there it is" the teenagers started to laugh, so Troy helped Kelly onto Chad's shoulders with Chad holding her legs so she won't fall, "Gabi?"

"Yes Kelly?" Gabriella asked as she walked to the 5 year old on Chad's shoulders.

"I like you"

"I like you too Kelly… a lot" Kelly smiled which Gabriella returned.

"OK GUYS! IT IS TIME TO G!" Ms. Darbus yelled. Everyone started to clap and cheer as they climbed onto the 2 buses. Chad ran to Maria and Greg with Taylor, Troy and Gabriella behind him. Kelly was too amused with Chad's hair to notice Greg glaring at her… but it didn't go unnoticed by the teens.

"Ok, Troy and Gabi, hop in. Chad and Taylor, you too" Maria smiled, "would you like to come or take your own car? I can fit you and Kelly in my van if Chad gets Kelly of his shoulders." Greg started to laugh as Gabriella got Kelly down. Once Kelly was on the ground, she hid her face in Gabriella's t-shirt.

"Mine and Kelly's stuff is in my car, but I can get it" once Greg was gone, Gabriella hugged Kelly.

"Mom, Kelly's scared of Greg" Gabriella whispered as Taylor and Chad hopped into the back seat, and Troy got into the middle.

"Why?" Maria asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but he glared at her more than once already"

"Who glared at whom?" Greg interrupted as he held his and Kelly's suitcases.

"No one" Gabriella growled as she helped Kelly into the van.

As Maria helped Greg put the suitcases into the trunk, Troy and Gabriella sat in the middle seats with Kelly between them. Taylor and Chad is sitting in the back laughing, as Greg and Maria hopped into the front seats. Once the van was started and Maria plugged Gabriella's Ipod in, the 2 buses were just leaving the parking lot.

**What did you think? This is only chapter 1. There is going to be 10 total, and that's including the Epilogue. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today is REMEMBRANCE DAY! That is why; this song reminds me of my grandpa who was in World War 2…**

**When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus**

_**Everybody needs inspiration**_

_**Everybody needs a song**_

_**A beautiful melody**_

_**When the nights so long**_

_**Cause there is no guarantee**_

_**That this life is easy**_

_**Yea when my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark**_

_**That's when i, i. . .**_

_**I look at you**_

_**When the waves**_

_**Are flooding the shore and i can't**_

_**Find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when i, i. . .**_

_**I look at you**_

_**When i look at you i see forgiveness**_

_**I see the truth**_

_**You love me for who i am**_

_**Like the stars hold the moon**_

_**Right there where they belong**_

_**And i know i'm not alone**_

_**Yea when my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark**_

_**That's when i, i . . .**_

_**I look at you**_

_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

_**Just like kaleidoscope colours that**_

_**Cover me, all i need every**_

_**Breath that i breathe don't you know**_

_**You're beautiful**_

_**Yea yea yea**_

_**When the waves**_

_**Are flooding the shore and i can't**_

_**Find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when i, i. . .**_

_**I look at you**_

_**I look at you**_

_**Yea yea oh oh oh**_

_**And you appear just like a dream to me**_

**I hope all of you; will honor our soldiers who have sacrificed and risked their lives for your country, and the soldiers who are currently in Afghanistan. So, please pay your respects for all of our loved ones, and others as well. This chapter is for them…**

**Chapter 2**

As the students and teachers arrived at the campsite, Kelly, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor and Chad quickly got out of the van. Kelly quickly took Gabriella's hand which made Gabriella smile.

"Ok everyone. Start putting up your tents, in your groups!" Jack Bolton shouted, "Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross, get your tent!"

"Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Neilson and Taylor McKessie, get yours!" Ms. Darbus called, "Martha, Lindsay, Amber and Piper, get yours" she called at the end of the list. As the list was done, the students got their tents and picked spots. Greg and Maria were in the tent down near the cabins, while the students had to be near the buses and the forest area.

As the teens put up their tents, Kelly helped Gabriella and her "tent buddies". Maria and Greg were done finishing up their tent and were now putting in the sleeping bags and their bags.

"Kelly likes Twilight?" Maria asked Greg.

"More like… LOVE. She has a stuff dog named Jacob" Greg laughed, "and as you can tell, she has a Twilight pillow and sleeping bag"

"Ya, I can tell"

As Kelly and Gabriella walked to dinner, Kelly got scared.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Gabriella asked as she stopped as well.

"Scared" Kelly whispered

"We could get our food and sit by ourselves. We don't have to eat with my friends"

"You would do that for me?" Gabriella smiled.

"Of course Kel" Kelly slowly smiled and saw Chad, Taylor and Troy, "you want to play with Chad's hair again, don't you?"

"Yes" Gabriella smiled at Kelly.

"How about we sneak up on them?"

"Ok" Kelly and Gabriella made a detour and snuck up on their friends. Once Kelly and Gabriella were behind Chad, Gabriella picked Kelly up and placed her on Chad's back, with Kelly playing with Chad's hair, "where's my hand?... oh, there it is. It was in this bush!" Kelly joked, "Gabi, do you have scissors so I could prune this bush?" the teens started to laugh as Chad pulled Kelly in front of him and put her on his lap.

"Hey shortie" Chad greeted with a goofy smile.

"Hey happy with a bush for hair" Gabriella, Taylor and Troy started to laugh as Troy pulled Gabriella onto his lap and kissed her cheek and Taylor ate her hotdog.

"Is it a bush?"

"Yes"

"Go and get a hotdog before I turn you into mine" Chad stuck out his tongue as Kelly ran with Gabriella for their supper. Troy is sitting across from Chad and Taylor is beside Troy. So that would mean, Kelly is beside Chad and Gabriella will be beside her.

"Kelly's sweet" Taylor told Chad and Troy with a smile, "plus she's funny, but really quiet and shy"

"Ya she is. Did you see her dad glare at her earlier today?" Troy asked

"Ya, plus he hurt her as well" Chad agreed

"Ya, she sticks to Gabi like glue" Taylor pointed out

"She's only 5…" Troy reminded them

"Does she really think, my fro is a bush?" Chad asked

"She was making a joke Chad"

"Ya, I was making a joke. I really do love it fro boy" Chad, Taylor and Troy saw Kelly sit between Gabriella and Chad as Gabriella laughed.

"Is that my new nickname?" Chad asked the little girl

"Yup" Kelly took a bite of her hotdog and smiled

"Ok than shortie. Tomorrow we are going hiking. You want to come?" Kelly quickly nodded and swallowed

"I'll ask my dad and if I'm allowed can I play with your hair?"

"When you're tired of walking… yes" Chad smiled as everyone rolled their eyes with a smile… including Kelly.

As Kelly and Gabriella walked hand-in-hand to the campfire, Gabriella saw Troy talking to Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason.

"Hey guys" Gabriella greeted as she sat down beside Troy with Kelly on her lap in her Twilight sweater and Twilight shoes.

"Hey Gabs. Who is your double?" Jason asked

"You really into Twilight a lot aren't you freak?" Zeke growled as Gabriella felt Kelly crying. Gabriella hid Kelly's face into her chest as she cried.

"HEY! Leave shortie alone!" Chad snapped

"Shortie?"

"It's her nickname you idiot!" Troy snapped.

"Leave her alone guys! She's only 5 years old!" Gabriella snapped as Kelly got up, "where are you going?" Kelly pointed at her tent and started walking as she cried; "I'm going to fallow her" Troy and Gabriella got up and ran after her. Chad sighed and punched Zeke in the arm.

"What was that for? It hurt!" Zeke shouted

"For making a 5 year old cry!" as Taylor and Chad ran after Kelly, Gabriella and Troy, they stopped right behind then, "what…"

"Shh…" Troy whispered. As the group watched Greg and Kelly, they saw Greg slap her and push her into a tree really hard.

"STOP HANGING OUT WITH THE 4 PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Greg shouted and he pushed her again and walked away, leaving a crying Kelly.

"Kelly!" Gabriella quickly ran to Kelly and pulled her into a hug, "we saw what happened. Does it always happen?" Kelly shooked her head and looked at Gabriella; "tell me the truth Kel… please!"

"No!" Kelly quickly pulled away, got up and ran to the tent.

"Mom, Greg is abusive. Please, please believe me!" Gabriella repeated the next day to Maria, "Please mom"

"How do I know, you're not lying? Huh? Answer that!" Maria snapped

"Why would I lie mom?" Maria sighed

"If you believe Greg hurts Kelly, then make Kelly sleep in your tent"

"Fine" as Gabriella walked into Maria's, Kelly's and Greg's tent, she saw Kelly crying in the corner, "Kel, why aren't you eating lunch?" tears fell from Kelly's eyes and fear quickly filled them, as Kelly tried to move back as she shook, "Kel?"

"She hates the pasta down there" Gabriella turned around and saw Greg, so she backed up until she was right in front of Kelly, "your mom told me that you think I'm abusing Kelly… my DAUGHTER!" Greg kept walking closer and closer to Gabriella, until he was right in front of her.

"I don't THINK… I KNOW you are!" Gabriella growled

"Really?"

"Yes" as Greg's hand collided with Gabriella's cheek, Gabriella fell to the ground and Kelly crawled to her as fast as she could

"LEAVE HER ALONE DAD!" Kelly shouted as Greg was about to hit Gabriella again

"Why? You told her I abuse you!" Greg shouted as he grabbed Kelly and picked her up

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" as Greg threw Kelly to the ground, Gabriella caught her and held onto her

"She didn't tell me anything you jackass!" Gabriella shouted, "my friends and I saw you hurt her last night so fuck off!" as Gabriella grabbed Kelly's suitcase, sleeping bag, pillow and stuff animal, Kelly grabbed them out of her hands

"What are you doing?" Kelly whispered as Greg watched them like a hawk

"My mom said you can stay with me. Taylor is there and Chad and Troy have their tent near ours" Gabriella closed Kelly's suitcase and hit with Greg with it. Once Greg was on the ground, the 2 girls ran out with Kelly's pillow, sleeping bag, blanket, stuff animal and Kelly's suitcase.

Once Kelly and Gabriella arrived to Gabriella's tent, they saw Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor talking happily

"So you like Zeke?" Kelsi asked Sharpay

"Yes and you like Jason!" Sharpay answered back, "Taylor, are you and Chad still dating?"

"Yes… oh, hey Gabi!" Taylor greeted

"Hey. Kelly's staying with us" Gabriella told the girls as she put Kelly's small suitcase next to hers.

"Ok" Taylor quickly crawled to Kelly and hugged her gently, "are you ok hunny?"

"N… no…" Kelly started to cry and hugged Taylor back

"Troy, Chad, Gabi and I know about your dad. We all sat at the lake last night, coming up with the plan after we put it all together"

"Really?"

"Yup" Taylor gently sat Kelly in front of her, stuck out her tongue and tickled her gently, which cause Kelly to giggle and smile, "oh, I found her tickle spot" Gabriella started to laugh and zipped up the tent. She slipped hers and Kelly's shoes off and started to make Kelly bed, so it's between hers and Taylor's. Gabriella saw Kelsi and Sharpay send mean looks to Kelly, but Kelly didn't see them, since her eyes were close.

"Leave her alone guys, she's only 5" Gabriella growled

"So, why is she here?" Sharpay snapped

"Well, she's my mom's boyfriend's daughter and my mom invited them to come…" Gabriella started

"Not that. Why is she in our tent and not her own?" Gabriella heard Kelly and Taylor stop laughing and saw Taylor watching the fight. Gabriella sent a 'help' look to Taylor and Taylor hugged Kelly.

"Well Gabi, Chad, Troy and I figured Kel's dad and Gabi's mom needs time alone" Taylor stepped in

"Is that it Kelly?" Kelly nodded

"Ya" Kelly whispered as she took off her Twilight coat

"You like Twilight?"

"Ya, Jacob is my favourite werewolf and Alice is my favourite vampire"

"Sweet. Edward is mine and Sam is my favourite werewolf"

"Nice" Sharpay and Kelly started to talk about Twilight with Gabriella, as Kelsi and Taylor talked about Chad.

As supper arrived Troy and Chad walked to the girl's tent and made a 'ding dong' noise.

"Come in!" Troy heard Gabriella call. Troy and Chad crawled in, after they opened the tent and they closed it again.

"Hey, we forgot about hiking" Chad told the girls, but he didn't see Kelly in there as well, sitting on Gabriella's lap.

"Oh ya. We got caught up talking" Sharpay confessed, "and getting to know, my new best friend"

"Huh?"

"My new best friend" Gabriella smiled at Troy and Chad, and the girls started to laugh… even Kelly.

"Kelly" the teens and Kelly laughed again, when they saw the confused look on Chad's face.

"Oh!" the 2 guys started to laugh, as they join the circle and saw Kelly. Kelly smiled and crawled to Troy and Chad.

"Hey fro boy!" Kelly greeted, "hi dummy"

"Hey shortie" Chad greeted smiling

"Dummy? Why is my nickname dummy?" Troy asked with a pout

"I dunno. It's better than lover boy" everyone in the tent started to laugh as Chad pulled Kelly onto his lap. Gabriella crawled to Troy and kissed his cheek.

"Hey lover boy" Gabriella joked

"Hey lover girl" Troy saw Gabriella roll her eyes as they looked at Kelly, who started to shake on Chad's lap, "what's wrong?"

"Kel, what's wrong hunny?" Gabriella hugged Kelly tightly. Which calmed Kelly down, "nervous?"

"Ya…" Kelly whispered; load enough for Gabriella to hear.

**What did you think? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps, I counted the chapters, and there are 12. Anyways, here's chapter 3…**

**Chapter 3**

As Troy, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Kelly walked to supper, Kelly and Gabriella saw Maria and Greg. Kelly looked up at Gabriella to see her cheek is still all red.

"Gabi?" Kelly whispered as she tugged on Gabriella's hand.

"What's wrong Kel?" Chad asked as the group stopped. Gabriella already knows what's wrong.

"Gab, your cheek is still red" Gabriella looked at Kelly. 'I know what is wrong… besides Greg now, thanks to Kelly. It's my cheek and Greg is the problem' Gabriella thought

"Oh" Gabriella whispered

"Why is your cheek red Brie? I was trying to figure it out the either time back at the tent" Troy asked

"Uhm…" Gabriella looked down, and then back at Troy, "I'll tell you later" Gabriella answered looking Troy in the eyes, as Troy nodded. And the group started walking again.

As Kelly finished eating dinner, Greg and Maria walked over.

"Why did you hit him with Kelly's suitcase Gabriella?" Maria snapped, which caused the group to look up… besides Sharpay and Kelsi, since they went to talk to Zeke and Jason.

"He's the one who slapped me in the face!" Gabriella shot back and Troy, Taylor's and Chad's jaws dropped in shock.

"You're going to move ALL Kelly's things back!"

"No! Greg threatened to kill her mom… so HELL no!" as Gabriella stood up, Greg grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her away after Maria pulled Gabriella to the lake. Troy, Chad and Taylor ran after Kelly, knowing they will send Taylor for Gabriella if anything happens. Once they stopped on the path, they saw Greg punching and kicking Gabriella. The 3 teens saw Kelly's eyes close, and Chad ran over and pushed Greg away.

"Kel… Kel…" Chad called to her as he shooked her gently, "Kel" tears started to fall from Chad's eyes, so Taylor ran for Gabriella and Troy ran to Chad, when he saw Greg getting up off the ground and walking to him and Kelly.

"Look out!" Troy jumped and punched Greg in the face as Chad ducked…

As Maria pulled Gabriella to the lake, they got into a fight.

"Mom, Greg wants to kill Kel… Kel looks at me when he's around, and there's that look in her eyes, that scares me. Kel and I liked each other the 1st day we met. I'm telling you, Greg is abusive. He even slapped me!" Gabriella shouted, "Please break up with him, before it's too late!"

"NO! Kelly misbehaves so he hits her to make her behave!" Maria shouted back.

"Mom, she's always with me. She shakes and starts to cry when he's near, she's quiet as a mouse and she has this… shield that if someone gets too close, she builds it up to hide it. I'm trying to get her to talk to me and so does Taylor, Chad and Troy"

"Whatever" as Maria walked away, Gabriella sighed and walked up the path to where her friends were. When she got there, she didn't see any of her friends, until she heard Taylor.

"Gabi!" Taylor yelled as she ran to Gabriella, "its Kelly!" Gabriella and Taylor ran up the path, the sight scared them…

The 2 girls saw Greg knocked out on the grass, Kelly knocked out in Chad's arms, Chad crying, and Troy with tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he sat beside Chad, trying to get Kelly awake. Gabriella and Taylor ran over and Gabriella slid across the gravel. She didn't care that her knees are now bleeding; all she wanted was Kelly to awake.

"Kel, I know you're scared… but please, wake up shortie" Chad whispered. Gabriella heard Taylor crying behind her.

"Kelly, I know you're scared, but please… please wake up. I will never leave you. I will always be with you at your side. Please… fro boy is crying, and that's not anywhere close to normal. Please sweetie" Gabriella closed her eyes as tears fell faster. They heard a cough and a small whimper, so everyone opened their eyes to see…

"Kelly!" the 4 teens whispered as they hugged her.

"Are you ok Kel?" Taylor asked

"Yes… I'm ok. Just sore" Gabriella nodded and lifted Kelly's shirt to see bruises forming, "Did you mean what you said Gabi?"

"Yes I do. If you need space, just tell me, so I can fallow behind you" Gabriella answered, "and I will get you cleaned up in the tent"

"Ok. I love you, and what if your sleep?"

"I love you too, and just wake me up"

"Ok" Kelly and Gabriella hugged

"What about me?" Kelly looked at Chad and hugged him

"I love you too Chad and you 2 as well" Kelly answered as the 4 teens hugged Kelly.

As Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella slept, Kelly was awake. She began to shake, when she heard movement outside. Kelly looked at Gabriella and crawled into Gabriella's sleeping bag, and cuddled up to her. Once Kelly closed her eyes, as Gabriella pulled her closer in her sleep, Kelly felt safe.

As morning arrived, Sharpay awoke. She looked around the tent and her eyes landed on Gabriella and Kelly. Kelly is cuddled up against Gabriella and Gabriella's arms, is wrapped around her protectively.

"Kels, Tay!" Sharpay called quietly

"Mmm" Taylor groaned as her and Kelsi sat up at the same time, "What?"

"Look" Sharpay pointed at Gabriella and Kelly. As Kelsi and Taylor looked, they smiled

"Aww…" Taylor pulled out her camera and took at picture, "I'm putting this on facebook when we get home in 2 week on Friday"

"Ya" as the 3 smiled, they got dressed quickly and went down to breakfast.

As the girls walked down, Troy and Chad came running to them.

"Are Gabi and Kel still sleeping?" Troy asked

"Ya look at this" Taylor pulled out her camera and showed them the picture.

"Aww… they look so cute"

"Who looks cute?" the group turned around to see Kelly rubbing her eyes and Gabriella holding her left hand. Kelly walked to Chad and he picked her up.

"You and Kel" Chad answered as Taylor showed Gabriella and Kelly the picture.

"That was last night when I couldn't sleep" Kelly whispered

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Gabriella asked as she kissed Kelly's cheek

"Mmm" Kelly looked down, then hid her face in Chad's shoulder.

"Kel?" Chad asked

"Scared" that simple word got the group to look nervous, but their eyes full of anger.

"Kel, he won't get you. You have all of us here to help you, to protect you and to love you"

"Still scared"

"Kel, we love you. You're my little sister and I won't let anything happen to you, Chad love you and you're his little sister. Your Troy's, Shar's, Kelsi's, and Tay's. Your family, Kel" Gabriella told her.

"Family?" Kelly lifted her head and looked at Gabriella.

"Ya, Tay, Shar, Kelsi, Troy, Chad and I made a pact that nothing will come between us…" Kelly looked at Gabriella with sadness and happiness in her eyes, "and we will protect one another. You're the newest member to our group, so we protect you the most"

"I love you Gabriella"

"I love you too Kelly" as Kelly and Gabriella hugged, Greg and Maria walked to the group as Gabriella took Kelly out of Chad's arms.

"Kel, can I talk to you?" Maria asked the scared and frightened Kelly. Kelly shooked her head and hugged Gabriella tighter "please Kelly"

"Mom, she's scared. Whatever you want to say, you can say to us. We're family and we're VERY protective of her" Gabriella told Maria as Troy wrapped his arms around her and Kelly.

"No, it's between me, Greg and Kel"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"Call her what?"

"Don't call Kel, Kel. Only WE are allowed. You don't believe me about Kel and Greg, so you have NO right to call her that"

"You are 15… you have NO right to back talk to me. What's gotten into Gab?"

"Greg"

"What about him?"

"Greg's abusive and I hate him" Maria sighed.

"Gabi, he's NOT! If he is do you have proof?"

"Yes I do. He slapped me, he hurt Kel last night"

"Proof?"

"Kel, I'm going to put you down, and lift your shirt… ok?" Kelly slowly nodded and Gabriella put her on her feet…

As Gabriella lifted Kelly's shirt, Maria gasp at all the bruises and scars.

"Greg… why?" Maria asked as she stood beside Gabriella, and Gabriella picked Kelly back up. Kelly hid her face in Gabriella's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"She won't listen" Greg growled which caused Kelly to whimper

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Gabriella shouted. As the group went to their tents with their breakfast, Greg sighed.

As the afternoon arrived, the teens and Kelly decided to go swimming. Once they were at the lake, Gabriella held Kelly's hand as they stood on the dock, as the others were already in the water.

"Would you like to swim with me and Troy, or Chad?" Gabriella asked

"Fro boy" Gabriella started to laugh, until a wave hit her.

"HEY!" Gabriella saw Zeke, Jason, Troy and Chad laughing with their hands up. Troy started to swim away, "you better run troy! Chad, Kel wants to swim with you"

"Ok" Chad swam over, as Gabriella drove off the dock and swam to Troy. Chad held his arms out to Kelly. Kelly jumped off the dock and landed in his arms. Chad lied on his back, and let Kelly lay on him.

"Fro boy?" Kelly whispered in his arms, as they floated in the water.

"Yes shortie?" Chad asked

"What will we do when the trip is over?" Kelly sat up, and her legs were on both sides of Chad. Kelly looked around at her family and their friends.

"Well, we're trying to get you to be with Gabi"

"Huh?"

"Were going to try and get you to move in with Gabi. Gabi's mom knows the truth now"

"Is she still going to be with my dad?"

"I hope not. But if you can't move in with them, then we'll figure it out from there on"

"Ok"

**And there you have it. Who saw the CMA's last night? I know I did! : ) I loved the awards and the performances. Oh, and vote on People's Choice Awards guys! Taylor Swift is up, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens are against each other for an award and we need you guys to vote. So please do guys! Please review and vote guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heads up! Sorry for the chapter… it's short! Please remember to vote for People's Choice Awards! Here's the chapter…**

**Chapter 4**

As they continued to swim, Greg smiled.

"I'm going to have to kill Troy, Chad, Taylor and the other 2 girls" Greg told himself as he sat on the dock near Kelly and Chad. What Greg didn't know was… Chad and Kelly heard him.

"GABI!" Kelly screamed as she and Chad swam to the couple

"What is it sweetie?" Kelly swam right into Gabriella's arms and started to cry.

"Dad"

"What about him?"

"He… he" tears started to fall faster so Chad took over

"He wants to kill us. Kel and I heard him" Chad whispered

"No…" Troy whispered, "We have to call the cops"

"They won't believe 15 year olds and a 5 year old" Chad told him

"I know… but we have too" Troy whispered as Gabriella rubbed Kelly's back.

"Have to what?" the 4 of them turned around and saw Greg. Greg quickly grabbed Kelly and pushed her underwater. Before that happened, Kelly took a deep breath. She didn't know how long, she can hold it, but she will try her best.

"Kelly!" Chad screamed as he kneed Greg in the stomach. Maria saw everything as Troy and Gabriella pulled Kelly above water.

"Gabi! Troy! Bring Kelly over here!" Maria shouted and Gabriella and Troy swam over. As they arrived to the dock, they lifted Kelly up, and Chad jumped up onto the dock. Chad pulled Gabriella up and Gabriella started CPR.

As the CPR was going on, Greg sat on the dock smiling.

"She's dead you know" Greg growled

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Gabriella shouted as she continued to be CPR with Maria.

"Dude, get lost!" Chad snapped as he held onto Taylor.

"Ya go Greg" Maria agreed as the paramedics arrived. The paramedics ran down the dock with the police hot on their trail.

"Greg Hardley?" a cop asked as Greg glared at Chad.

"Yes?" Greg answered

"Did you drown the young Kelly there?"

"No, she got her foot caught by the seaweed so I tried to help her"

"Were any of you there?" the cop asked Maria and the teens.

"Yes, that's what happened" Maria agreed when Greg glared at her. Gabriella looked at her mom in disbelief

"Mom…" Gabriella sighed, "never mind" the paramedics smiled along with Greg.

"Kelly is breathing" a paramedic told everyone. Gabriella ran to Kelly and put Kelly's head in her lap.

"Ok, all of this was an accident. So when Kelly awakes… keep her away from the lake"

"Ok" everyone agreed as the police and the paramedics cleaned up.

As Troy, Taylor, Chad and Gabriella walked to Troy's and Chad's tent and Chad is carrying Kelly. As Chad laid Kelly in his bed, he stroked Kelly's hair. Kelly started to cough so she opened her eyes and quickly sat up.

"Kelly…" Chad gently pated Kelly's back as water came out of her mouth.

"That tasted so gross" Kelly commented. The 4 teens started to laugh as they all hugged her. Gabriella lifted Kelly up and let Kelly sit on her.

As Gabriella, Taylor and Kelly went into their tent, Sharpay and Kelsi were asleep. Taylor quickly got into her pjs and crawled into her bed. Gabriella got Kelly into her Twilight nightgown and laid her in Gabriella's bed. Gabriella quickly got changed and crawled in after her. Gabriella covered Kelly up and hugged her close.

"I love you" Kelly whispered to Gabriella

"I love you too" Gabriella answered as she kissed Kelly's cheek. Kelly kissed Gabriella's cheek and they cuddled together, with smiles on their faces and went to sleep.

**Please review guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 5**

As Monday morning arrived, Taylor awoke to see Kelly seeping with Gabriella again. Taylor gently woke up Kelsi and Sharpay. Sharpay smiled as there was someone scraping their nails on the side of the tent. Sharpay opened the door and Greg and Maria crawled in.

"Morning guys" Maria greeted as she saw Kelly and Gabriella sleep.

"Morning" Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor whispered. Gabriella slowly wiped the sleep from her eyes and opened them. Gabriella began to tense when she saw Greg.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella growled as Sharpay and Kelsi gasp.

"Mmm" Gabriella smiled at the little 5 year old turn and cuddle further into her.

"We're here to get Kelly" Greg explained as he narrowed his eyes are Gabriella.

"No!" Gabriella gasp and heard Kelly whimper. Maria and Gabriella looked at Kelly and saw tears fall from her brown eyes.

"Gabi!" Kelly whispered and tightened her grip on Gabriella. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. Maria smiled at how Gabriella is protective of Kelly.

"You get her bag and I'll get Kelly" Maria told Greg. Greg nodded and grabbed everything of Kelly's. Once Greg was gone, Maria zipped up the door.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Gabriella whispered

"Greg said if I don't obey him, he will kill me, you, Kelly, Troy, your friends and everyone here. He also said he killed people before" Maria whispered.

"So you're taking Kel to your tent?"

"Ya, you can come as well"

"Greg would hurt you for that though"

"Oh ya. Shit" Maria sighed and picked up Kelly's sleeping bag and toy dog, "Can you bring Kel?"

"Ya. Mom, promise me you won't let Greg near Kel"

"I promise"

As the evening arrived, and everyone was asleep, Kelly snuck out of Maria's and Greg's tent. Kelly was about to run to Gabriella's tent, but Greg grabbed her arm.

"Mmm" Kelly whimpered as Greg punched her in the stomach. Kelly started to cry, so Greg slapped her in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Greg shouted, "Get the fuck into bed" Kelly nodded and ran to the bathroom.

As Kelly walked out of the bathroom slowly, she saw Greg was nowhere in sight. Kelly continued to cry as she ran to where it was safe... Gabriella's tent, in Gabriella's arms. Kelly zipped opened the tent and went inside, after making sure no one can see her.

Once inside and she zipped the tent close, she saw tears fall from Gabriella's closed eyes. Tears continued to fall from Kelly's eyes, so she crawled to Gabriella and wiped her tears away.

"Gabi, it's ok. I'm right here" Kelly whispered

"Kel" Gabriella opened her eyes, "Kel" as Gabriella hugged Kelly, after she sat up; Kelly hugged back and cried harder.

As morning arrived, Kelly opened her eyes to see Greg and Maria in the tent. Kelly started to cry as Greg grabbed her. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi wakes up when they hear screaming, and they sat up to see Greg punching Kelly and Gabriella and Maria trying to stop him. Gabriella grabbed Kelly gently and pulled her to her and hugged her tightly. They all sat there seeing Gabriella comforting Kelly, Kelly turning blue and Kelly trying to breathe.

"Taylor, get Troy and Chad!" Gabriella screamed. Once Taylor was gone, Greg tried to go for Kelly again, but Kelsi, Sharpay, Maria and Gabriella didn't let him.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 updates for today, in this story. Hope you guys will be happy! Oh, and there is singing in this one**_**, so in italics is Troy**_** and just bold is Gabriella, **_**then italics, bold and underline is both.**_

**Chapter 6**

As Troy and Chad ran with Taylor to Gabriella's tent, they saw Kelly all blue and trying to breathe but can't.

"GET OUT!" Chad screamed at Greg as the crawled fast to Gabriella. Gabriella held Kelly to her chest and laid Kelly between her legs. Kelly started to cry harder from all the yelling so she shhed her.

"Shh... hunny. It's ok now" Gabriella stroked her hair and looked at Maria, "Mom, take him out please" Maria nodded and Kelsi and Sharpay helped her, get Greg out of the tent.

"Guys, sing to Kel" Chad told Gabriella and Troy as he held Kelly's left hand, and Troy held the right.

"What song?" Troy asked

"She loves Taylor Swift, so how about 'Mean'" Gabriella told them

"Ok" Troy agreed, "Let's start" Gabriella nodded and started to sing

**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.**

_**Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow.  
But you don't know, what you don't know,**_****

_**Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
**_**  
You, with your switching sides,  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again.**

_**I bet you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now,  
You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know**_****

_**Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
**_**  
**_**And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.  
**_**  
But all you are is mean,  
All you are is mean.  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**

_**But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?**_

As they sang the song, Chad saw Kelly slowly relaxing and getting her breathing calmer, so he nodded to them with a smile. Troy and Gabriella smiled back and started to sing 'Innocent'

**I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**

_**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?  
And everybody believed in you?  
**_**  
**_**It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent**_****

There's some things you can't speak of  
But tonight you'll live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you would sing what you know now then

_**Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?  
Before the monsters caught up to you?  
**_**  
**_**It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
**_**  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent**

Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too

_**Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never to late to  
Be brand new  
**_**  
**_**It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent**_

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did**  
You're still an innocent**

They saw Kelly fully relaxed, just listening to them singing. They decided on 'Your Guardian Angel' by Taylor Swift **(Taylor sings it, but it will never be on a CD of hers)**

**Your Guardian Angel**

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_****

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_****

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray**_****

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

When they finished, they saw Kelly asleep, her colour back to normal and her breathing is back to normal as well.

"Why is Kelly so scared of Greg, besides abusing her?" Troy whispered in wonder.

"Dunno" Gabriella and Chad answered at the same time in a whisper. Chad, Troy and Gabriella laid down in a circle around Kelly, and fell asleep with Chad and Troy holding Kelly's hands, and Gabriella still stroking her hair.

As Greg and Maria arrived at their tent, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor fallowed. When the 3 teens saw Greg hit Maria for helping Kelly, they ran over to help, as Greg pulled out a gun.

"Since I can't get Kelly, I'll kill all 4 of you" as Greg shot Kelsi, she fell to the ground with a bang. Maria, Sharpay and Taylor ran out to go to Gabriella's tent, but hid in the forest, and Sharpay called the police. Once the call was done, they saw Greg step out of the tent, and ran into the opposite woods. The 3 girls ran to Gabriella's tent, woke up the teens and Kelly, then they all ran into the woods, and noticed Greg fallowing them...

**Is Kelsi really dead? Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter up!**

**Chapter 7**

Once Greg caught up to them, he shot Sharpay, and she fell to the ground. Taylor, Troy, Chad, Maria, Gabriella and Kelly continued to run, but they fell into the river... or should I say lake. They swam to the cave and waited for Greg to dive in, but he didn't.

"Kel, why are you scared of Greg? Besides that he hurts you" Taylor whispered

"I can't s... say" Kelly whispered as her teeth chattered together. Gabriella saw Maria call for paramedics, so they just hoped that they will get there soon to save Sharpay, and Kelsi. They do know the other students and teachers where on a hike, so she hoped they would be safe.

While Greg called his boss when he watched the teens and Maria, and Kelly swim somewhere.

"Hey Greg" the boss greeted

"Hey boss" Greg answered

"So how is my son?"

"Which one is your son?"

"Troy Bolton"

"Oh, my girlfriend's daughter's boyfriend"

"You're dating Gabriella Montez's mother?"

"Yup"

"Well good. My wife Leslie pays attention to me and Troy equally. So I want you to kill everyone besides Troy. Troy doesn't play basketball like he used to, before Gabriella came along"

"Ok"

"Who did you kill?"

"I killed a girl with glasses and brown hair..."

"That would be Kelsi Neilson. Anyone else?"

"A girl with blonde hair and she wears too much pink"

"And that's Sharpay Evans"

"Ok..."

"Who knows about you?"

"Well, Maria, her daughter, your son, my daughter and finally the guy with an afro and his girlfriend"

"Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie"

"Those two"

"Good. Kill all of them, but not Troy"

"Ok. Are you sure you want me to kill them, or make them suffer?"

"Both"

"Both it is then. Bye" as Greg hung up, he didn't notice, everyone was listening below him.

**And now that's it. Who was on the phone? Is Sharpay and Kelsi really dead? Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter is here!**

**Chapter 8**

"Gabi?" Kelly whispered as Kelly, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor and Maria were sleeping in the cave. They all found a spot in the tunnel, which connects to the campsite. They are sleeping the closest to it and they can still see where the entrance is.

"Yes sweetie?" Gabriella asked as she held Kelly tightly.

"Is Troy awake?" Gabriella looked beside her to see Troy sitting up.

"Yes he is" Troy touched Kelly's leg and smiled.

"I'm up. What's wrong?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around both Gabriella and Kelly.

"I... kind of... want to tell you... why... I am... scared of my dad..." Kelly answered as she whispered, and her voice broke.

"Ok, you can tell us when you're ready" Gabriella whispered, kissing Kelly forehead.

"I know... my dad... he... he killed my mom and my step-mom in front of me..." Kelly started to cry as they all held onto each other.

As morning arrived, Kelly was the first one up. Kelly rolled over in Gabriella's arms and snuggled between Gabriella's neck and shoulder.

"Kel?" Kelly knew Gabriella was awake, she can tell her voice anywhere. Kelly snuggled into Gabriella more and sighed in content.

"Gabi?" Kelly whispered

"Yes hunny?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" as they hugged, Gabriella slowly sat up to see Troy, Chad and Taylor awake.

"Good morning" Gabriella looked up to see Maria.

"Morning" Gabriella whispered as she held Kelly closer to her.

"I'm going to look and see if we can get to my car, to go home"

"Ok, be quick and be very safe mom"

"I will" as Maria left, Gabriella got off the ground and they all heard footstep.

As they all turned around, they saw Greg walking into the cave, so they all ran out of the cave, closest to the campsite. As they ran, they saw Maria packing their things as fast as she can, and the buses were gone, along with all the tents.

"Mom! He's coming!" Gabriella screamed, "We have to go now!"

"Ok, I'm done. Let's go" as they all ran to the car with their stuff... including Kelly's, they jumped into the car. As they put the car into drive, they saw Greg running out of the forest, with his gun. When they saw him run out of the forest, they were sure; he didn't find the other exit. Once the car was on the road, the look behind them, to see Greg running down the hill.

"Mom, where are we going? Shouldn't we go the other way to go home?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella is sitting in the front, Kelly is between Chad and Taylor in the back, and Troy is in the middle.

"We are going to grandma's house. I will call the parents when we get there"

"Ok. Just talk to our mom's right?" Chad asked. If Chad's dad knew where and what was happening, he would be in trouble.

"Yes I will. And I will tell them to keep it from everyone's fathers." Maria agreed.

"Ok" as they all relaxed, Gabriella started to have a bad feeling. They have 2 weeks of the camping trip left, but they know it's over all thanks to Greg.

**What is up with Gabriella's bad feeling? Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9! WHOO! There's 12 total. Hope you will like them as they come.**

**Chapter 9**

It has been a week since everyone left the camping trip and went home. Greg has been spying on Maria, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Kelly. Greg has been coming up with a plan to kill the teens (except Troy), Maria and get Kelly back. Greg's boss matt, is Troy's foster dad and Leslie, is Troy's foster mom. Troy's real parent's names are... Jasmine and Jack. Troy's real parents have been missing for 13 years. Troy lives next door to Gabriella and they have known each other for 10 years. It is now 11pm and Kelly, Troy and Gabriella can't sleep, so they decided to go for a midnight walk down to the pond.

As they walked to the pond, Kelly attached herself to Gabriella. Gabriella pulled Kelly to her and picked her up.

"It's ok sweetie. Do you want to go back?" Gabriella asked Kelly

"Mmm... ya" Kelly hid her face in Gabriella's shoulder and tightened her grip. Troy and Gabriella started to walk back, until everything went black.

As Greg saw Gabriella and Troy walking back to the house, he ran up to them and hit them in the back to the head, with the handle of his knife. As they fell to the ground, Greg grabbed the screaming Kelly and did the same thing. Once Kelly blacked out, Greg picked her up and ran to his car.

**I know it was short, but I had to have it like that. Hoped you liked it. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10! WHOO! Almost done!**

**Chapter 10**

As 5 days passed, Gabriella has been scared. She wanted Kelly back. Troy and Gabriella got taken to the hospital and been there for 2 days. Troy's foster parents are not at Gabriella's grandma's like they predicted. Chad's parents, Daphne and Charlie, are in contact with Troy's real parents and same with Maria. Taylor's parents, Kelsey and Mitchel are on Maria's side, same with Chad's parents and Troy's real parents, and Gabriella's grandma. As 11am arrived, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Maria asked as she picked up, her cell phone.

"Hi, is this Maria Montez?" a lady asked

"Yes it is"

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. I'm Kelly's newest step-mom. Greg and I got married last year and, I never met Kelly over all the time I have been with Greg. But anyway, the doctors found your cell phone number in Kelly's jeans pocket, and it said to call when needed"

"Is Kelly ok?" Maria asked in a rush

"Uhm... well she's... been in a car accident"

"Oh my! Please tell me she's ok!"

"Kelly is in a coma"

"What about Greg?"

"He has a collapse lung and he needs a new heart as well"

"So he's in surgery?"

"Yes..."

"Which hospital are you at?"

"Albuquerque Main"

"Ok. We will be there soon"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye and thank you" Maria said as she hung up.

"Mom, what's going on?" Gabriella asked when Maria fell to the ground... scared

"It's Kelly" Maria looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes

"I... is she..." tears started to flow from Gabriella's eyes

"She's in a coma"

"What? How?"

"Car accident. You were right. It was Greg who took her. Greg needs a new heart and a new lung"

"Is he in surgery?"

"Yes"

"We have to go to Kel!"

"I know. Pack some clothes; we will come back here after... maybe"

"Ok" as Gabriella ran upstairs, she packed 4 outfits and 2 of Kelly's. Gabriella packed for Troy, Taylor, Chad and Maria as well.

Once downstairs, Gabriella ran into the living room to hear Maria telling everyone else.

"Anyway, Kelly needs us so Chad, Troy and Taylor, she will need you guys too" the 3 nodded and walked out of the house with Gabriella and Maria. After a half hour, the 4 teens and Maria arrived at the hospital.

**And that's the chapter. 2 are left! Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Going to just get going...**

**Chapter 11**

As Friday arrived, today would be the day where everyone would get home from the camping trip. Gabriella is sitting beside Kelly, holding her hand. Chad is holding her other hand, with Taylor beside him asleep, and Troy is the same, but beside Gabriella. Chad and Gabriella felt Kelly's hands move, so they looked at Kelly.

"Come on sweetie, please wake up" Gabriella whispered as she stroked Kelly's hair.

"Please shortie, wake up. You're safe kiddo" Chad whispered as he kissed Kelly's cheek.

"G... Gabi? C... Chad?" Gabriella and Chad looked at Kelly again to see her awake.

"It's us sweetie. We're here" Gabriella whispered as she kissed Kelly's forehead.

"I... I love you"

"I love you too" Kelly weakly smiled as she squeezed Chad's and Gabriella's hands.

"I'm going to get Maria, the chick and the doctor" Chad whispered, "and I will wake up the sleepy heads" Chad smiled and blew into Taylor's ear, which woke her up.

"CHAD!" Taylor slapped Chad in the head, as Kelly giggled, "Kelly!" Taylor pushed Chad off his chair and hugged Kelly gently, "Oh my. You scared all of us... mostly Chad and Gabi. Are you ok hunny?"

"Ya. Just tired and scared" Kelly answered weakly

"Ya, but your not allowed..." before Taylor could finish, they heard Troy scream.

"WHY DO YOU WAKE PEOPLE UP BY BLOWING IN THEIR EARS!" Gabriella, Taylor and Kelly started to laugh and Kelly coughed.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked Kelly as Troy hugged her gently.

"Ya, my throat hurts" Kelly whimpered.

"Ok, I'll get them now" Kelly and the teens saw Chad run out of the room, and 5 minutes later, the doctor, the lady and Maria ran in. Chad handed Gabriella a glass of water as she finished helping Kelly sit up.

"I'll hold the glass and you take small sips" Kelly weakly nodded as Gabriella held the glass to her lips and tipped it a little bit.

After 4 hours of tests, questions and fights, everything was done and Kelly has colour in her face and she is stronger.

"Hi Kelly" Kelly looked up, to see the lady from earlier.

"Uhh... hi?" Kelly whispered, "Who are you?"

"I'm your step-mom. I'm married to your dad, Greg, and it's been a year. He never introduced me to you. But I did research on your family"

"I... I... I'm confused. Dad isn't married"

"Yes he is. I can even prove it"

As the lady proved everything to Kelly, through pictures, text messages, and everything. The lady told Kelly that she is 34 years old, and he name is Stephanie.

"I know who your birth mother is. She is alive Kelly. I know you saw her die, but the doctors saved her"

"Really?" Stephanie saw tears fall from Kelly's eyes. Kelly saw Maria and Gabriella walk into the room.

"Kelly, could we talk to you?" Maria asked as Gabriella sat down on the edge of the bed

"Sure" Kelly sat up with Gabriella's help

"Well... Stephanie is right. Your mom is alive"

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes I do"

"Who?"

"It's... me. I'm your birth mother Kelly. Greg is my ex-husband. Greg told me you died when I gave birth to you, and he told you, that I died when I gave birth to you. Am I right?" Kelly nodded, "He lied to both of us, and he ran away. We told the police, and they have been searching for you for 5 years" Kelly started to cry silently.

"So... you're saying... you're my... mom?" Kelly whispered

"Yes. I can even prove it as well"

"I... I believe you" Kelly's tears came faster, but they are happy tears, "So... your really my... birth mother?"

"Yes" Gabriella smiled at Kelly and Kelly looked up at her.

"So... you're my sister?" Kelly asked Gabriella.

"Yes I am" Gabriella smiled as Kelly hugged her tightly

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do sweetie" Gabriella kissed Kelly's cheek and hugged her as they lay down together, talking about everything and anything.

**And now the Epilogue is the last thing I have to type. Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review, oh and if you want a sequel, just ask**


	12. Epilogue

**Bam, bam, bam... don't ask. Here's the last chapter, oh and Gabriella and Kelly are singing in this one so, **_**Kelly is Italics,**_** Gabriella is bold, and **_**both is underlined, bold and italics**_

**Epilogue**

As a month passed, today is the day of the trail. Kelly is sitting with her lawyer, and it is her turn to testify. Gabriella and Maria already went, along with Chad and Taylor.

"Ok Miss, how old were you when your father started to abuse you?" Kelly's lawyer asked

"I was 2" Kelly answered

"Ok. So do you know how you ended up with your father? Where's your mother?"

"Well, the day I was born, my father told my birth mom that I was dead. My mother believed him and the doctors took me away. My mother is alive. My dad said my mom is dead and it was because of me"

"Oh my. So how did you find out, it was all a lie?"

"My step-mom told me. She has done research and she proved it all to me. I didn't know I had a real mom or a step-mom. It turns out that my dad got remarried last year without me knowing"

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

As the testifying and everything has been happening, Kelly kept eye contact with Gabriella. Kelly is scared if she breaks eye contact, she will lose her strength, which she finds with Gabriella. When Kelly looks as Gabriella, she finds strength, which she can do anything and nothing can break her.

As the testifying and everyone was done questioning, Kelly is sitting beside Gabriella. Gabriella has her arms around Kelly, holding her close.

"And the jury has come to a conclusion" the judge told everyone

"We, the jury finds Greg Hardley... guilty" the main man to the jury answered, "And he will be imprison for 3 years, for kidnapping, child abuse and charged for 1st and 2nd degree murder"

"What about Miss Kelly Hardley?"

"We were thinking, Ms. Maria Montez can have full custody of Miss Kelly Hardley, since she is the birth mother"

"Ok. I and the jury agree Ms. Maria Montez will have full custody of Miss Kelly Hardley" the judge declared, "Court augured" as the jury and the judge left, Kelly started to cry as Gabriella hugged her.

"You're coming home sweetie" Maria whispered as they all had a group hug with Troy and Chad joining in.

As a week passed, Kelly, Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella were all playing water volleyball, at the indoor pool.

"Gabi?" Kelly asked as she swam to Gabriella

"Yes?" Gabriella answered

"Can I serve?" Gabriella passed the ball to Kelly and put her on her shoulders

"Of course you can" Kelly kissed Gabriella's cheek, and Gabriella did the same, before Kelly served.

As the kids played, Maria relaxed in the hot tub. Maria smiled, remembering how Kelly and Gabriella connected right at the start. Her 2 daughters have a very good connection. If one gets hurt, the other can sense it. If one is in danger, the other will come running. Kelly is now 6 years old, and Gabriella is even more protective of her.

As the evening rolled around, Gabriella and Kelly are watching 'Happy Feet'

"Gabi, why is Mumble different?" Kelly asked

"Either it's because his dad dropped him as an egg or he just can't sing, but he can dance" Gabriella tried to explain as they sat up on Gabriella's bed.

"Is it ok to be different?"

"Of course. I like singing, dancing and acting, while Taylor loves school, and I do as well."

"At your school, do they have the groups? Like jocks, skaters and all that? Like in High School Musical?"

"Yes we do, but Troy, and our other friends, doesn't care. Taylor and I are in the smart group and Troy and Chad are in the jock group"

"Oh, are Sharpay and Kelsi really..."

"Dead?"

"Ya"

"No, they are healing at home. Dad thought they were, but they are not. The paramedics got there in time and found them"

"Oh, so they are ok?"

"Yup" Kelly smiled and hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Can we see them?"

"In a few days. They have to finish healing from dad shooting them"

"Where did they get shot?"

"Sharpay got it in the shoulder and same with Kelsi"

"Oh..."

"They are fine. Sharpay has been practicing for auditions for school, and Kelsi has been writing songs like normal. They are going on with life normal... like nothing has happened."

"So, they are acting normal"

"As normal as can be" Gabriella smiled and sat Kelly between her legs and started to sing 'Ordinary Girl' by Miley Cyrus, with Kelly's help.

_**Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da  
**_**  
Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath…  
I'm just an ordinary girl!**

_**Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
**__**(Like you, Like me)**_**  
**_**For an ordinary girl**_**  
**_**(Like you, Like me)**_****

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
But my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
_**(Yeaheaaaa)**_**  
I'm just an ordinary girl!**

_**Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
**_**  
So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feel when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl..**_**(Mmmm)**_**  
I'm just an ordinary girl**

_**Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
**_**(Like you, Like me)  
**_**(Yeah)**_**  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
**_**(Mmmmm)**_**  
For an ordinary girl  
**_**Like me, like you …**_

The 2 sisters smiled at each other and decided on one more song to sing...

**Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I've said  
Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how really I feel,  
Cause it's the faith that makes it like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there  
Like somehow you could be replaced and I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore we'd never break!**

_**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
but I kept the moments that we were in  
'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!**_****

_**I felt so empty out there, and there were days I had my doubts  
but I knew I'd find you somewhere  
because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day  
and I swore I'd never break a promise we made**_****

_**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
but I kept the moments that we were in  
'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!**_****

I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'til I searched the world from sea to sea

_**I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were**_****

_**And now here we are, are**_****

here we are  
I thought I lost you

_**I thought I lost you too**_****

I thought I lost you

_**I thought I lost you**_****

Yeah

_**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
but I kept the moments that we were in  
and I knew in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, I thought I lost you!**_****

but I thought I lost you

_**I thought I lost you too**_****

_**so glad I got you, got you**_****

_**so glad I got you, yeah yeah  
I thought I lost you**_****

_**I thought I lost you too**_

When the song was over, they noticed the movie was too, but didn't care since they had each other back. Not just as best friends, but as sisters!

**DONE! What did you think? I thought it was cute when I typed in extra parts. : ) please review and tell me if you want a sequel or not**


	13. Sequel?

**Hey my fellow readers! I am very happy that y'all liked my story. : ) if you want, I could always make a sequel. I have ideas for it, if you would like. But what YOU have to do, is review on this A/N. If I get more than 3, I WILL make one. If I get less than that, I might not. **

**It is up to you guys. But this is what I was thinking for the sequel...**

**SEQUEL!**

**It has been a year, since the camping trip. Now, the drama and science classes, want to go on a field trip in L.A. Gabriella's mom, Maria, and Gabriella's little 7 year old sister Kelly, would tag along. But what if, it was all a set up?**

_(Shows, 2 men and a girl hypnotizing Ms. Darbus and the science teacher, Mr. Greene)_

**What if Kelly gets a bad feeling about the trip and tells Gabriella?**

_(Shows Kelly talking to Gabriella about the field trip)_

**What if, they all still go for the trip?**

_(Shows Gabriella, Kelly, Maria and the classes getting on the bus)_

**What if Gabriella's and Kelly's friends are not going on the trip?**

_(Shows Troy, Taylor, Chad and the rest of the gang in Troy's house)_

**Why is the gang not going?**

_(Shows Chad talking to Troy, as Troy gets the same bad feeling that Kelly got)_

**What if the bus enters a blizzard and keeps going?**

_(Shows the blizzard and the bus coming as one)_

**What if, there is another murderer just outside the bus, after the bus broke down?**

**What if, the students are getting killed off one by one?**

**What if, the gang can't do anything but wait until the end of the 3 weeks is over?**

**What would happen, if this is the end of Gabriella, Kelly and Maria?**

**End of the heads up!**

**Do you think I should start it and post it? If you do, please review**


End file.
